witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Uriah Dunn
Uriah Dunn is a fictional character in comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the television series of the same name. He is the leader of a school gang consisting of Kurt, Clubber and Nigel for a while. He is voiced by Byrne Offutt. Appearance Uriah has orange spiky hair and strangely shaped eye and head. Personality Uriah is a typical trouble-making student, slacker and bully at Heatherfield. He is mean and unintelligent and is disliked by many other students, namely Elyon, Alchemy and W.I.T.C.H. He and his gang skateboard, play tricks and pranks on others and are occasionally put in detention. He and his gang are also close to Bess and Courtney Grumper. Although mean and unintelligent Uriah has shown sometimes to be a good guy. In the Comics, he is also noted to be one of the few special students at Sheffield Institute as well as talented and fairly wealthy. He also has shown talent in being a leader. He likes X-Treme sports and competes in the X-Treme Sports competition every year. Animated Series In season two he competes in the Battle of the Bands. He claims he can play the guitar but is really awful. He used to hang out with Nigel Ashcroft, but teased him about liking Taranee Cook, "the nerdy girl". After that Nigel stopped hanging out with him and his gang. He does sport reports in the K-Ship student radio during season 2. Episode Appearances Season 1 Episodes *"It Begins and It Resumes" (first appearance) *"Happy Birthday, Will" *"A Service to the Community" *"Stop the Presses" *"The Mudslugs" *"The Seal of Phobos" Season 2 Episodes *"K is for Knowledge" *"L is for Loser" *"O is for Obedience" *"S is for Self" (final appearance) Trivia * Uriah's name means "flame of God" in Hebrew * Uriah's last name Dunn has several different origins. ** In some cases it is an Anglicised form of the Irish surname Ó Duinn, meaning "grandson of Donn"; the Gaelic Donn was originally a byname, meaning "brown-haired" or "chieftain". ** Another origin of the surname Dunn is from the Middle English dunn, meaning "dark-coloured"; this name originated as a nickname for one with dark hair or skin. ** Another origin is from a habitative name, derived from Dun in Angus, Scotland; this place name is derived from the Scottish Gaelic''dùn'', meaning "fort". Another origin is from the Gaelic donn, meaning "brown". * In Uriah's case his last name probably suits the first origin that relates to "brown-haired" or "chieftain", as his orange-red hair is very close to the color brown and that he is the leader of a gang. Gallery Uriahsgang.jpg 640px-Happy Birthday Will (50).jpg K Is For Knowledge (6).jpg O_is_for_obedience_(8).jpg K_Is_For_Knowledge_(3).jpg K_Is_For_Knowledge_(8).jpg L_is_for_Loser_(21).jpg S_is_for_Self_(6).jpg S_is_for_Self_(1).jpg Stop_the_Presses_(5).jpg Stop the Presses (9).jpg S is for Self (47).jpg Happy Birthday Will (50).jpg Happy Birthday Will (57).jpg Happy Birthday Will (59).jpg Uriah's Appearance in the Manga.png|Uriah's Appearance in the Manga Uriah in the Manga.png|Uriah's Manga Appearance Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heatherfield Category:Earthlings Category:Earth Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains